Hold The Moon In Our Mouths
by devon380black
Summary: Episode 5x16 AU - Every chorus of her name seems to increase the force of each punch he has on the barrier. An uncontrollable urge to growl rises up inside him. The thought that Lydia has been trapped in Eichen House for so long is eating him up inside.


**Title:** Hold The Moon In Our Mouths

 **Series:** Teen Wolf

 **Characters/Pairing:** Lydia Martin/Scott McCall

 **Notes:** 5x16 - Lie Ability rewrite/AU. Inspired by the quote: "That's the thing with whispers. You put a thousand of them together and you get a howl." - Hemlock Grove. Title from "Moon Songs  & Other Coping Mechanisms" by Emily Palermo.

Scott pounds on the invisible barrier. It shimmers everytime he strikes but it doesn't let him through. He can feel the frustration building inside him, slowly choking him in his worry. Liam copies his movements, not succeeding in breaking the barrier but the effort brings a grim smile on Scott's face. His beta is not losing hope, he musn't too.

 _Come on_ , he says to himself.

 _Do it for Lydia._

 _Lydia!_

 _Lydia!_

 _Lydia!_

Every chorus of her name, seems to increase the force of each punch he has on the barrier. An uncontrollable urge to growl rises up inside him. The thought that Lydia has been trapped in Eichen House for so long is eating him up inside.

Scott remembers making a promise to her, remembers Lydia's tremulous voice telling him about her visions and wanting to save people from dying.

 _"You get me the time and I'll do something about it..."_

But he knows, oh he knows, that he failed her time and time again. At the cost of her safety and (he wants to prevent it this time) her life.

His anger burns inside. Anger at himself for failing her and for not keeping in mind what the Alphas said.

" _Because we knew one of them was going to be important to you. And now we know it's Lydia."_

Scott takes his anger and lets it flow through him. His movements are more deliberate, his claws decidedly striking through the barrier. His breaths mingled with deep growls.

Her name is all he can think about. If he doesn't chant it, images of the miserable experiments rise up in his mind. If he concentrates, he can still hear an echo of her scream and it pierces him inside.

There is a squeezing in his chest, as if the air inside him can't inflate his lungs. This pain is familiar, but he knows it's not another asthma attack. It's the guilt and the helplessness that's threatening to swallow him whole.

Scott knows these thoughts are not helpful so with one giant swipe he imagines clearing his mind of them and ends up breaking the barrier and causing the whole building to shake.

It's louder now. The monotony of static which he attributes to Lydia. Static like the sound he hears when he's alone in bed and thinking about his life. Unassuming, soothing static humming in the background.

He breathes lungfuls and the scent of sick and blood and bodies assault him. Scott doesn't stop, he breathes again and there!

 _Lydia_.

He breaks into a run, keeping his senses open for threats to anything which might hinder her escape. Liam sprints at his heels, trusting wholeheartedly at Scott to find the missing banshee.

Scott hears Lydia's desperate hiccups and the rapidly increasing staccato of her heart. He can almost taste her fear in the air. He growls and in the darkness of the tunnel, his eyes are a burning red glow.

He feels it then, the pull of something from him to her. A string lies taut between them and Lydia's pulling it to herself.

He shoves Liam behind him a split second before the ear-piercing scream sends a shockwave of energy towards them.

In the vacuum of the aftermath, he hears her whimpers of pain.

Lydia lies on an angled bed. Her face is pale and she is shivering with the leftover power of her scream. In a few steps, he's beside her and slowly places his hand on top of hers.

She flinches as if expecting pain and when none comes, she opens her tear-filled eyes.

"Scott...", she whispers while meshing her fingers with his.

"I'm going to get you out of here", he squeezes her hand then places it on his shoulder.

Scott eases his arms under her and pulls her to him. He holds her close and notices how light she is. She's lighter than he would expect her to be. She curls her other hand on his shirt, clinging to it as she places her head on his shoulder. Lydia's shivers are lessening, the static waning.

They turn to exit the decrepit laboratory, intent on leaving this cold and stifling place.

"Wait..."

"The mask, Scott."

"Bring it with you", Lydia breaks the silence.

Scott glances at Liam and nods toward the bed. Liam comes back with a bundle, having wrapped the mask in the bed sheet.

"Come on. I can hear Stiles and Theo", at the end of his sentence, he feels Lydia tense. She's holding herself rigid, burrowing her face towards Scott's neck. He growls, correctly assuming her present state is because of Theo.

He knows the last time he was supposed to meet Lydia, he met Theo instead; and since then Lydia has not been herself. He hugs her to him protectively, trying to convey without words that he'll keep her safe from Theo.

 _He'll keep her safe._

The jeep accelerates through the night. Lydia's mom is traveling with them. She had appeared at the entrance of the gates to Eichen House, wielding a baton in front of her and demanding that someone explain to her what was going on. Scott hadn't hesitated on including her on their escape, didn't even bother to order her to travel with Kira and Malia. He knows Lydia will need someone. He knows the importance of a mother's touch.

Lydia's shivers are coming back. The static is waxing again and he has a feeling it will be more destructive. Scott holds her hand in his and tries to siphon it out of her. He's taken pain from others, maybe he can take this pain from her too. Lydia struggles and he pauses. He's afraid that he's hurting her.

She's pulling again. Adding whispers together and building up a scream.

"Stiles, drop us off near the woods. I need to get Lydia somewhere less crowded", Stiles would have balked if not for the red eyes that are staring at him.

In the passenger seat, Lydia's mom stifles a gasp.

Scott looks at her and says, "It's okay. I'm going to keep her safe. Please trust me."

It takes him less time than he would have expected to reach the little clearing with the ruined stump. He sits on top of the Nemeton while cradling Lydia.

She's struggling violently now, trying to keep the screams inside her head. Her eyes are squeezed shut while she presses her hands to her ears.

Lydia suddenly stills and opens her mouth to scream. Before any sound passes her lips, Scott hugs her close. It's going to hurt her more than him and he wishes so much to take the pain from her. Wishes to be the one to receive it all.

As the lethal sound envelops them both, Scott howls to drown out her wail. His body transforms into his werewolf form as a defense mechanism. His fingers turn to claws which dig into her neck and that's when he enters her mind.

It's dark and she is screaming as a thousand wraiths are pulling at her from the darkness.

Scott screams her name over and over while trying to reach her until finally he's there before Lydia. He engulfs her in a hug and lets the darkness pull at him instead.

With a deafening howl he silences the darkness around them.

The dawn creeps up on them. Bright and silent, the woods are waking up. Lydia and Scott are curled around each other. Her head on his shoulder, his arms protectively around her as she sleeps peacefully. His heartbeat provides a steady and comfortable sound for her as she nuzzles his neck.

Scott opens his eyes and tightens his hold on Lydia.

"I'm here", he whispers.

"I know", she softly replies with a tired smile.


End file.
